Kamen Rider Hearts
by Justrayawesome
Summary: As the Heartless start to invade the world as we know it there is only one person who can save it. Kamen Rider Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

After getting Kingdom Hearts I.5 and II.5 Final Mix and watching my brother play it a lot. I decided that I wanted to make a Kamen Rider version of Kingdom Hearts but not as confusing, hopefully. This will pretty much be the KH characters put in a Kamen Rider setting, so it will not be connected to the Kingdom Hearts timeline. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kamen Rider, or any Disney character used. So anyways enjoy.

* * *

Enter the Hearts

In a world filled with darkness there are two figures. One of them is a bald dark skinned old looking man with yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a silver goatee, he is wearing a black trench coat with a silver zipper going down the middle with its hood down. The other one is a younger looking man with black hair, black eyes and wearing red pants with gold zippers on both legs, a red jacket with black sleeves zipped up with a silver zipper, and a pair of yellow shoes.

Both men are staring at each other as the older man raised his right hand as dark energy surrounded it and turned into dark blade with a black guard, with the blade splitting into two down the middle until they met and making a key shaped teeth. The man smiled as he looked at his adversary, "Well it looks like this is the end, am I right Mickey."

Mickey reached into his jacket, "It will be the end Xehanort, but I will defeat you," he said as he pulled something out. It looked like a black overgrown belt buckle with the shape of a heart it has a golden outline and with a white outline of a heart on the inside, and on the middle of the top of the buckle is a golden crown. Mickey put the buckle on his waist as a gold belt the wrapped around him connecting the buckle to his waist.

Xehanort started to chuckle, "Very well then." He continued to laugh as a dark aura started to cover him blocking him from Mickey's sight. Suddenly a maniacal laugh was heard.

In a different dimension in the city called Traverse Town there was a young man with spiky light brown hair about sixteen sleeping in his bed. "Sora wake up!"

The still sleeping Sora Hikari started to mumble in his sleep, "No mom, ten more minutes."

"Sora if you don't wake up now you'll be late for school...again," His mother said.

Sora started to wake up, "But mom it's…" He opened his blue eyes look at his clock, "Eight thirty!" He then jump out of bed to get ready for school. He ran to his closet to grab his clothes which consist of black pants held up with a black belt, a tucked in white shirt, and a black hoodie with a red left sleeve. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast as he ran outside. When he got outside he took a step...and tripped on his untied yellow shoes. "Stupid shoes."

"You woke up late again, you lazy bum," A feminine voice said. Sora looked up and saw a young girl his age with dark auburn hair, and light blue eyes. She is wearing pink strapless mini-dress as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood on her wrist are three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers with black laces. This was Kairi Uchida one of Sora's two best friend.

Sora rolled his eyes, "You still use that nickname Kairi? It's been like five years."

The girl giggled, "Well maybe if you don't wake up late everyday them I wouldn't use it."

"Yeah alright, let's just get to school," Sora said as he started to run, "Now catch me if you can slow poke!"

"Sora you know it's hard to run in my dress!" Kairi said as she tried to catch up to him.

At their school, Twilight High School, Sora and Kairi were walking into the school's quad for lunch. "Man why is english always so boring?" A certain spiky head boy said.

The pink wearing girl rolled her eye, "Well maybe if you actually pay attention in class it wouldn't be as boring."

"What was today's lesson today? Was it about a princess getting saved or something?" Sora asked not remembering what happened in class as he was asleep most of the time.

Kairi sighed, "No it wasn't about a princess Sora. We were reading Romeo and Juliet."

"Sora fell asleep in class again didn't he?" Both teens turned their heads and saw their eighteen year old friend Riku Kage. He is tall and muscular with white shoulder length hair and blue-green eyes. He is wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a black belt, a black muscle shirt, white shoes, with a white short sleeve vest with yellow sleeves. "Did you spend all night playing games again Sora?"

"What is it pick on Sora day?" Sora asked with fake annoyance. Even though his friends were making fun of him he couldn't help but to laugh along with them. But their enjoyment didn't last as they heard a the bush behind them. "What was that?"

His two friends shrugged their shoulders, "Let's check it out," Riku said. They went to the bush as both Sora and Kairi looked at him. "What? You guys are waiting for me to check first aren't you?" And all he got were two heads nodding. He sighed and went to the bush to find-

"Nothing?" Kairi asked as she looked at the bush. "I guess it was just our imagination."

Riku stared at the bush as he opened his mouth, "But all three of us hearing it that has to-" He was cut off as they heard the bell. "Never mind we need to get to class."

"Do we have to?" Sora asked earning a slap at behind the head from Kairi. The trio then left to class as a shadow peered out of a shadow.

"So he's the new Keyblade wielder," The shadow said.

In the dimension of darkness Xehanort was now sitting on a throne made of pure dark energy. "The next keyblade wielder has been chosen." He snapped his fingers and a an army of shadow monsters appeared. These monsters were a light shade of black with dark black boots and red claw. On their heads were metal knight helmets and on their chest were a black heart with a red outline and a red x in the middle. "Now go my heartless destroy the Keyblade wielder." The monsters nodded and they disappeared in a portal of darkness.

Xehanort the turned his head and saw another figure. This one was a dark purple armored figure with heavy armored gauntlet and boots. It wore a dark purple helmet with a silver visor with three holes on the face. It had the same heart symbol the other monsters had. "Guard Armor, I want you to do something else."

Guard Armor then kneeled, "Yes Master Xehanort." Xehanort smiled wickedly as he told the monster what he wanted.

Back in Traverse Town the trio of friends were walking home after school. With a certain brunette complaining about school, "I can't believe I need the entire play for the English quiz next week."

"Well maybe if you actually read the play in smaller parts like you were suppose to you wouldn't have that problem," Riku said in annoyance with his friends laziness.

"But-" Sora started as they saw a orb of darkness appeared in front of them, "What the hell?"

"Guys I think there's something coming out of it," Kairi said as she took a step back. Sure enough ten of the shadow soldier and Guard Armor stepped out of the dark orb.

"Hello keyblade wielder I am Guard Armor and we've come to destroy you!" The dark armored monster said.

"What?!" The three of them exclaimed in shocked.

"Soldier Heartless attack!" Guard Armor said as he pointed at the three.

The Soldier Heartless then went forward to attack the three. Riku and Sora were able to push some back but it was hopeless as they were outnumbered and outpowered. "Guys," Sora started, "They're too strong." He saw that Guard Armor walked up behind Riku as he was trying to fight off the Soldier Heartless, "Riku look out!"

Riku turned around but it to late as the monster punched him the gut knocking him out, "Master Xehanort wants you alive." Guard Armor lifted him over his shoulder as he opened a portal of darkness as he started to walk towards it.

"No Riku!" Sora and Kairi tried to get him but the Soldiers wouldn't let them through. One was able to push Sora to the ground and raised its claw. Sora crossed his arms to defend himself, but the attack never came. The monster was destroyed instead and in its place an anthropomorphic mouse with very round and black fur except for its face which had tan colored fur and it was half the size of a human wearing red pants with two gold buttons on the front, a red short sleeve jacket with a gold zipper. Most strangely of all in its hands was a giant golden skeleton key with a silver guard and a brown handle.

The giant mouse faced the other monsters and said in a high squeaky voice, "I won't let you harm the new keyblade wielder!" He then flipped forward to slash at another monster destroying it causing a pink heart to float into the air before taking out a regular sized flat gold skeleton key with the end being gold in color and shaped like a three pronged crown on the center was a black outline of three circle making what looks like a head. He then inserted the key into the end of the guard of his weapon and turned it causing a deep voice to exclaim…

 **Final Limit! King Strike!**

The mouse then swung the giant key like a sword causing a wave of golden energy to surge from it as it hit the rest of the monsters destroying them causing hearts from each of them to float into the air. With the monsters destroyed the giant mouse turn to the two friends with a smile, "Don't worry I won't hurt ya."

Sora stepped defensively in front of Kairi, "Oh yeah! How do we know you aren't just another one of those...those things!"

"Well I saved you from them didn't I," The mouse then took a breath, "I think we need to talk in private."

Kairi looked at the weapon in the mouse's hand, "How about you put away your giant key then we'll talk."

The key flashed away in a golden light as the mouse smiled, "Deal now let's go." The mouse started walk away leaving the two shock teens, "Well what are you guys waiting for let's go!"

Later on in a more secluded area behind a building the three were in a circle. "Alright mouse guy who are you and what were those things that took Riku!?" A frustrated Sora asked.

The mouse took a deep breath, "Well for starters I am not a mouse, but I am a human and my name is Mickey."

"I'm sorry Mickey, but you look like a mouse to me," Kairi said not believing that the anthropomorphic mouse is actually a human.

"It's true. I was locked inside this form from a very dark warrior name Xehanort," Mickey said to defend himself.

Sora heard that name before, "Wait that armored monster said something about a Xenomort guy or something before taking Riku."

"It's Xehanort, but anyways you're right he did say something," the red cladded mouse turned human said. "However, I don't know why he took him all I know was that he wanted to destroy you Sora."

The other two looked at him before Sora asked, "How do you know our names?" Mickey looked away sheepishly, "Wait you were that noise we heard in the bush earlier today weren't you." The mouse nodded prompting Sora to ask another question, "So why do this Xehanort guy wants to destroy me?"

Mickey closed his eyes as he held his hand up causing his key to appear, "This is a keyblade it is usually a weapon used for the light to fight against the darkness." The two teens looked at the key in wonder, "Xehanort was chosen to be a keyblade wielder, but he was corrupted by darkness and with his lust for power he went to try to destroy all other keyblade wielder."

Kairi looked at Mickey questionably, "Okay but what do this have to do with Sora?"

"It has to everything to do with Sora because," Mickey looked at the mention boy, "You are a new chosen keyblade wielder."

"Wait me?" The mentioned teen said, "I not a hero, I just a regular teenager."

Mickey nodded before pulling out a heart shaped belt buckle, "That is why every keyblade wielder is also given one of these. This is a Hearts Driver it allows any keyblade wielder to transform into a warrior of justice. A Kamen Rider."

"Well I'm sorry Mickey, but I don't have one of those fancy buckles so I can be a warrior of justice," Sora said as he puts his hand in jacket his pocket before feeling something. He pulled it out and it was a Hearts Driver. "How did that-"

Mickey smiled, "See Sora you are chosen," He then pulled out the small key he used with his keyblade, "This is a Heart Key, this is how you're able to transform."

"I-I'm sorry," Sora said as he looked down, "But I'm not a hero." Sora turned away and went to leave.

"But Sora if you don't accept the power then you can't save your friend," Mickey called out to him as Sora left.

"Why can't you transform Mickey?" Kairi said making the smaller keyblade wielder to turn around to look at her.

"It's not important right now," Mickey said. "You need to to convince Sora to accept his destiny. Because if you don't-" He was cut off by an explosion going off in the direction Sora was running towards. "Oh no the Heartless are attacking again."

Back with Sora he was looking at the driver, " _Can I really become a hero?"_ Sora started to think back at his life. He doesn't know why he was chosen to be a hero he was lazy and not serious, " _If anything Riku should have been given this power."_ Cutting him from his thought was an explosion and when Sora ran to check what it was and saw the Guard Armor Heartless. "It's you!"

Guard Armor then turned and saw Sora, "So they keyblade wielder comes to his destruction that makes it easier for me to track you down." The monster then charged at Sora and threw a punch which Sora dodge, but the monster hit him with a backhand knocking him to the floor which made his driver fall out of his pocket. "It seems that you know about your power now keyblade wielder. To bad I won't let you use it." The monster raised its hand to end Sora, but was stopped when a bullet hit him. Guard Armor turned and saw three police officer with his gun raised.

"Freeze! Get away from the boy!" The lead police officer said.

Guard Armor started to chuckle, "You think you can stop me? Fine," He said as he raised his hand and sent a blast of dark energy at the three officers causing an explosion behind them. The officers were then surrounded by darkness as they started to scream in agony.

"What are you doing to them?" Sora asked in fear. The officers then exploded in a black dust causing a floating pink heart to float in the air.

Guard Armor then started to laugh, "When a human dies by the hand of a Heartless, as myself, we are able to destroy their body and we use their darkness in their hearts to," The darkness started to surround the hearts causing three Soldier Heartless to appear, "Create more Heartless!"

This caused Sora to clench his fist, "How dare you! How dare you take away these people's live! They had family that cared about them!"

"So?" Guard Armor said, "Soon all of you humans will be ruled by the darkness and Master Xehanort!" He then lunged at Sora making him close his eyes but was stopped by a gold light blasting him back, "What the?"

Sora opened his eyes and saw a Heart Key. It was different than the one Mickey had as it had silver teeth, a rectangular shape with a more rounded out end on the top at the end with a gold outline and a black center with a gold outline of the three circles in the middle. Sora saw the driver on the ground and looked at it, "I might not have the quality of being a hero, but I need to do what I have to in order to protect people from you!"

Just as Kairi and Mickey got there the saw Sora put the buckle on his waist causing a gold belt to wrap around him. Mickey smiled as he saw Sora point the Heart Key forward in his right hand. Sora took a deep breath as he said the one word that will change his life.

"Henshin!"

He then moved the key to his left shoulder before moving his arm in a clockwise position and inserted the key into the middle of the driver causing a deep voice exclaim.

 **Key Insert!**

Sora then twisted the key down making the symbol to face downward. This caused the the two sides of the heart on the driver to split apart, he then flipped the symbol to make it face forward as the same voice said.

 **Unlocked!**

A white light surrounded Sora as a red spandex with blue sides, black arms and silver gauntlets and boots surrounded him with a black helmet with a silver mouthpiece and dulled out bug like eyes.

 **Heart Of The Protector! Warrior Drive!**

Then a black chest armor appeared and attached into him with silver shoulder pads, and a silver heart outline on his chest. His eye started to light up blue with gold two gold prongs going from his mouth piece to the side of his head as well as a small gold three pronged crown appeared between his eyes with the middle prong sticking up.

Finally a white light shone in his hand which revealed a keyblade similar to Mickey's, but it has a silver teeth with a gold guard.

"No! You transformed into a Kamen Rider!" Guard Armor said as the three Soldier Heartless stepped back away from the light.

"That's right Heartless!" Mickey said causing Sora and Guard Armor to look at him, "Sora you have become Kamen Rider Hearts."

"Kamen Rider Hearts, I like that," Sora, no, Hearts said as he looked at the Heartless. "Get ready Guard Armor because I'm going to unlock the path of victory!" Hearts said as he pointed his weapon to the monsters.

Guard Armor looked at the three new Heartless, "Get him!" The Soldier Heartless then charged at the Kamen Rider. Hearts tightened his grip on his keyblade as he held the weapon now with both his hands. He was able to fight off the soldiers easier with his weapon and armor.

"Sora!" Mickey called out to him causing him to look, "You can use magic with your keyblade!"

"Magic?" Hearts asked as the three soldiers started to surround him. Hearts then stabbed the keyblade into the ground and shouted, "Fire!" A ring of fire then appeared around the rider as it started to spin around him blasting to Heartless back. "Cool!" Hearts said as he smiled behind his helmet, "Well Actually this is cool, Blizzard!" He pointed his keyblade forward as he shot a shard of ice surrounded in mist and it hit a soldier causing to be destroyed releasing its heart.

"No!" Guard Armor said as he rushed forward to help the Soldier Heartless defeat Hearts, but the rider did a flip above him and shot him Guard Armor with another Blizzard freezing him in the spot. "I can't move!

"You just stay there for a bit," Hearts said as he pointed his weapon at another Heartless, "Thunder!" A electrical stream then shoot forward and destroyed another Soldier. He then rushed at the final Soldier Heartless as slash it destroying it.

Guard Armor finally broke free from his icy prison now enraged, "You'll pay for that!"

Hearts smiled behind his helmet as he said, "I highly doubt that Heartless. You're the one who's going to pay!" He then turned his Heart Key on the driver to it regular position.

 **Final Limit!**

Hearts then got in a position with his right foot behind his left as white energy surrounded hit right foot before he turned the key to its previous position.

 **Warrior Strike!**

He put his two feet together as he jumped high into the air to do a flip as he pointed his right foot at the Heartless. "Heartbreak Kick!" Heart exclaimed as he kick Guard Armor Heartless and going right through him.

"No this can't be happening!" Were Guard Armor Heartless' last words before he exploded in a fiery ball leaving behind a heart as it floated into the air.

Mickey and Kairi walked up to Kamen Rider Hearts as he pulled out the Heart Key and put the two hearts pieces together causing his suit to disappear. "Wow," was all Sora said.

"Sora are you alright?" Kairi asked with concern to her friend.

"Yeah I am," The new Kamen Rider said as he looked at the Heart Key in his hand.

Mickey nodded as he looked at the spiky haired teen, "I guess you accepted your destiny after all Sora."

Sora nodded, "Yeah someone has to help." He then looked at Mickey, "Alright now you need to tell us about these Heartless."

" I will tomorrow," The older keyblade wielder said, "You should go home and rest after this battle."

Kairi then broke in, "Besides don't you need to study for English?"

"Oh man don't remind me!' Sora groaned causing the other two to laugh.

Back with Xehanort he smiled, "So it seems that the keyblade wielder has awaken his power this makes things more interesting." He looked at a bed of dark energy, "One day you will be my slave." Inside the bed was Riku.

* * *

First chapter of Kamen Rider Hearts is complete. I hope you guys liked this and I will try to make more chapters. The keyblade that Xehanort has is the No Name keyblade just encase anyone is wondering. Kairi clothes are the same clothes she wears in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Mickey in his mouse form looks how he does in KH2 as well. So anyways I hope I see you next time for Kamen Rider Hearts chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I'm back with more Kamen Rider Hearts. I really don't have much to say but I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kamen Rider and enjoy. I should have said that this story is a alternate universe from the usual Kingdom Hearts games if it wasn't clear enough. Also can anyone guess who will be the secondary rider of the "season?"

* * *

Another Rider

Sora woke up the day after his first transformation by his phone ringing. He woke up and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. He then looked at his phone and saw that the caller was Kairi, "Kairi it's seven in the morning on a Saturday why did you wake me up."

"Sora we need to talk with a certain mouse about what happened yesterday," Kairi said at her end of the phone.

Sora yawned as he got out of bed, "Do we even know where he is?"

"Know where who is Sora?" Asked a high squeaky voice that belonged to Mickey. Sora jumped at the sound of his voice as he turned around and saw the Mouse.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked with his phone still in his hand for Kairi to hear.

"Is Mickey there Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I'll call you back later," Sora said as he hung up. He then turned to Mickey, "How did you get in here?"

Mickey summoned his keyblade, "Our keyblades have the ability to open any locks Sora. They are shaped like giant keys were you not expecting them to open anything?"

Sora gave him a look, "Okay whatever you can't stay here though. My mom will freak if she sees as giant mouse in my room."

"Okay then, where will I stay?" Mickey asked as he put away his keyblade.

The young rider smiled as he picked up his phone to text Kairi, "I know just the place."

Later on the two keyblade wielders meet up with Kairi outside of an abandoned shack locked up with a chain in the outskirts of town. "Alright what is this?" Mickey asked the two teens.

"This," Sora began, "Is our secret hideout." He then turned to Kairi as she nodded her head and went to the padlock that held the chain together and unlocked it.

"Come one let's go," The girl said as they went inside. It wasn't much on the inside except a small refrigerator, a two person couch, a recliner, and a small circular table in the middle. "It's not much, but it enough for us when we just want to hang out."

"So why did you two bring me here?" Mickey asked.

"Well I thought since you can't stay in my house our little hideout will be perfect for the time being," Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

Mickey nodded, "I guess you're right." His face then turned serious, "Alright Sora, Kairi I guess I should tell you what the Heartless truly are and who Xehanort is."

"Yeah all I know is that the Heartless are born when a human is killed by one," Sora said remembering his fight with Guard Armor the day before.

"That's right Sora, but there's more to it," Mickey said earning a surprised look from the two, "Heartless are creatures made of the darkness of someone's heart. The more darkness they had in their heart the stronger they are."

"So let's say a mass murderer got turned into a Heartless the Heartless would be powerful right?" Kairi asked.

"You are correct Kairi," Mickey said as he summoned his keyblade, "Their greatest weakness is out keyblades. This is the Kingdom Key D, while your's," Mickey said as Sora summoned his, "Is the Kingdom Key. Each keyblade wielder has their own personal keyblade."

"Alright that good to know, but who is Xehanort?" Sora asked.

Mickey looked down, "Like I said earlier he was a keyblade wielder who was corrupted by darkness."

Kairi looked at the mouse, "We know, but I have a feeling there is more to that story."

The mouse didn't say anything and when Kairi was about to open her mouth again both he and Sora felt a chill go down their spines, "What was that?" Sora asked confusing Kairi as she felt nothing.

"We keyblade wielders have the ability to sense where and when Heartless are attacking because of the amount of darkness coming off of the Heartless," He then looked to Sora, "Sora you need to go now." He reached into his pocket to pull out a red cube with a yellow strip in the middle, "You can use this to get there faster."

Sora picked it up and looked at it, "Uh Mickey this is just a block."

"That is a Gummi Cube it has the ability to," Mickey then stopped, "Just throw it on the ground outside and you'll see."

Sora just shrugged and went outside and did what was told and he was surprised to see that it transformed into something else. It was a red honda cruiser with a yellow seat with the front looked like a front of a rocket ship with a red motorcycle helmet equipped to it. "This is the Gummi Rider you can summon it with the Gummi Cubes."

Sora was in awe of the bike as Kairi rolled her eyes, "Sora don't you have to go somewhere?"

That snapped Sora out of it as he nodded and grabbed the helmet, "Right I need to go." He put the helmet on his head and sat the the motorcycle. "Let's do this." With that he rode off heading toward where the Heartless is.

Kairi the turned to Mickey and saw he was running off to Sora's direction, "Hey get back here! We're not done talking yet!"

About halfway there Sora put his driver on his waist forming the belt as he took out the Heart Key. "Henshin!"

 **Key Insert! Unlocked!**

Sora's base suit appeared around him replacing his motorcycle helmet with his rider helmet.

 **Heart Of The Protector! Warrior Drive!**

His black armor and gold prongs then appeared on him completing the transformation. Hearts rode his bike until he saw the new Heartless attacking a filled plaza in Traverse Town. This one was cat like it had red and black stripes, its feets were black and curved at the front and it had black arms. It had the Heartless symbol on its chest and he's wielding two purple batons. He twirled he batons and shot two fireballs at a couple. However a shard of ice came flying in blocking the fire balls.

Kamen Rider Hearts parked his rider machine next to the couple as he got off and helped them up, "You two need to get out of here I'll handle him." The two ran away as Hearts turned to face the new monster.

"The Kamen Rider," The Heartless said, "Well you can just call me Trickmaster."

Hearts pulled out the Kingdom Key in a flash of white light and pointed it to Trickmaster, "Alright Trickmaster I'm going to take you down."

"Sure you will," Trickmaster said as he twirled his batons and shot fire balls at Heart who easily blocked them with his keyblade. The young rider then charged at the creature of darkness and tried to drive his blade into the cat like monster only for it dodge with surprising grace. This was a totally different battle than that with Guard Armor. Guard Armor just seemed to fight head on while Trickmaster was not as strong, but he was way faster and was able to dodge most of his attacks while attacking him. The battle seemed very one sided as the Heartless was able to strike Hearts in the chest with a flaming baton sending him back.

"Sora!" A voice cried causing both Hearts and the Heartless to look over and saw Mickey. Mickey was finally able to catch up to Hearts with his golden key already drawn. "Blizzaga!" Instead of a shard of ice flying to hit Trickmaster a stream of ice was shot from the tip of the gold keyblade hitting Trickmaster back and causing steam to come off of him. Mickey went over to Sora to help him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hearts said as he got up, "But what was that?"

"I'll explain later," The mouse said as he pointing his blade at Trickmaster, "But first we need to take this guy down."

"Right," Is all Heart said as he drew his own keyblade.

"A newbie keyblade wielder I can take," Trickmaster said as he got up, "But against a master keyblade wielder is a chance I won't take." He then snapped his fingers causing a horde of Soldier Heartless to appear. "See ya," He said as he made a portal of darkness intending to go through it.

Hearts then rushed forwards dodging the soldiers to get to Trickmaster, "No wait," Hearts yelled hoping to stop the monster from running away, but was too late as the Heartless was able to get through the portal and closing it before Hearts got through.

Meanwhile Mickey seemed to be easily defeating the Soldier Heartless destroying one with every swing of his blade before he stabbed the ground with it while yelling, "Firaga!" Unlike Hearts' fire spell, Firaga was a bigger ring of fire and spun faster destroying the rest of the Heartless. Mickey then went to help Sora up as he went to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hearts said as he pulled out his key and cancelled out his transformation, "But I'm going to need more answers." All Sora got was a sigh from the mouse.

In the hideout Kairi was wrapping a slightly injured Sora with a bandage on his arm who was sitting a chair. "I thought the reason you had that armor of your's was so that you wouldn't get hurt," Kairi said with concern in her voice.

"The rider armor does protect us, but only to an extent," Mickey said, "On the bright side if he didn't have the armor his injuries would be worse."

Sora looked at the more experienced keyblade wielder, "You said us, but how come you didn't transform into a Kamen rider?"

"Yeah it definitely would have helped Sora with another guy wearing armor around," Kairi said as she put the bandage away.

Mickey looked down as he took a breath, "I can't."

Back with Xehanort. He was currently looking over the comatose Riku as the darkness around him started to grow more intense. He then felt another dark presence coming near him as he did not look around, "You disappointed me Trickmaster," He said as Trickmaster bowed to the corrupted keywielder.

"I'm s-sorry Master, but the master keyblade wielder was there to help the Kamen Rider," The Heartless said in fear, "If I didn't leave when I did I would have been defeated by both of them."

"I see," Xehanort said as he turned to Taskmaster scary him, "Maleficent," Xehanort called out causing another figure to walk out of the shadows.

This figure was female and had fair and green skin. She had shining, yellow eyes which are heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress and she wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flared edges. There are spikes along with the collar of her robe that create an upside-down pentagram. She also carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. This was Maleficent one of Xehanort's trusted wizards. "You called Xehanort," She said in annoyance.

"It's Master Xehanort to you witch," Trickmaster called out with rage.

Xehanort held his hand out to calm the Heartless, "Calm yourself Trickmaster," He then looked at Maleficent. "I called you here because it seemed that the curse you inflicted Mickey with did not go exactly as planned."

"And how is that," Maleficent said.

"It seems that the mouse can still fight and use his keyblade," Xehanort said as he looked Maleficent in the eyes, "I wanted you to turn him into a helpless mouse not a mouse that can fight."

Maleficent did not waver under the stare, "You said turn him into a mouse, and I did. If you wanted specifics you should have said so."

The two stared at each other long and hard until Xehanort spoke up, "Very well then." He turned around as he looked at Riku's body once again, "Considering you are doing a good job with this boy, I will let this pass, but as punishment you are to help destroy both the keyblade wielders now." He said as he looked at Maleficent one more time, "Do you understand?'

"I understand," Maleficent said, but Xehanort still looked at her with almost expecting eyes. "Master," she said with spite as a dark portal opened and took her away.

"Master," Trickmaster said as Xehanort went back to sit on his throne of darkness, "I still don't understand why you keep her around."

Xehanort just chuckled as he said," You'll see."

"You can't what do you mean you can't?" Sora asked as he got up from the chair.

Mickey looked at the two, "I already told you two, this isn't my true form. Because of it my belt," Mickey said as he took a driver that was identical to Sora's, "Won't even attach to me." To make his point he placed the belt on his waist, but it did not come on.

"Why won't it come on?" Sora asked.

"I don't know?" Mickey said as he shrugged his shoulder, "I could be because of the curse that was placed on me."

The two teens looked at each other than again at Mickey, "What curse?"

[Flashback]

We see Mickey in his human form on the ground with his driver off. Xehanort stood in front of him smiling wickedly, "It seems you have lost Mickey," he then turned around as he snapped his fingers. "Maleficent," He called out causing the witch to appear.

"You called," She said with an annoyed look.

"I think you should turn Mickey into a mouse," He said causing her to look at him. "A mouse is small and weak, and it's only worth is the ability to spread diseases. I believe that suits him perfectly."

The witch's staff started to glow green, "Very well." Her staff started to glow green as she pointed it at the keyblade wielder causing him to glow a similar green. Mickey started to struggle as he saw a portal behind him. He started to shrink as he inched closer to the portal hoping to escape from the dark keyblade wielder. He was now half his size and more mouse like when he got to the portal causing him to teleport out of the dimension of darkness.

[End Flashback]

"It seemed that the curse wasn't complete when I got to the portal and that is probably why I look like this," Mickey said as he held his hand out showing his body to the teens.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Kairi said as she put a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey smiled a little, "It's alright I knew something could have happened to me when I became a Kamen Rider," he then looked at Sora, "The question is are you willing to give you life to be a Kamen Rider?"

Sora looked down causing his hair to cover his eyes, "I-I don't know," Sora said as he summoned the Kingdom Key and looked at it. He looked into Mickey's eyes with a fierce determination in his eyes, "But they still have my friend," Sora said he flashbacked to how Riku was taken. "I'm not going to leave him in their hands."

Kairi and Mickey smiled at his determination. That was until both keywielders shuddered as they felt the darkness they felt earlier. They both looked at each other and nodded as Sora pulled out his Gummi Cube, "Let's go Mickey."

Trickmaster was once again there and this time he was attack a park. "Come on, hurry up and give me your guys' hearts," He said as he stuck a man killing him causing his heart to disappear. "Now then-" Was all he was able to say as he was hit head on by Sora and Mickey on the Gummi Rider. "OH no not you two again!"

Sora smiled as he put on his drive, "Yeah it's us again!" He took out his Hearts Key, "Henshin!"

 **Key Insert! Unlocked! Heart Of The Protector! Warrior Drive!**

His regular clothes were then replaced by his red and blue spandex, and then the rest of his armor appeared and attached to him turning him into Kamen Rider Hearts. "Get ready Trickmaster," Hearts said as both he and Mickey summoned their keyblades as Hearts pointed his at the Heartless, "Cause we're going to unlock the path of victory!"

A couple more Soldier Heartless appear causing Mickey turned to the Kamen Rider, "Sora I'll handle the Soldiers while you take out Trickmaster."

"Got it," Hearts said with a nod as he charged towards the stronger Heartless as his mentor went to take care of the weaker ones.

Hearts jumps over one of the Soldiers with electricity charged through his weapon, "Thunder!" A stream of electricity fired from the tip of his blade pushing Trickmaster back.

Mickey was moving through the little swarm of Soldier Heartless very swiftly. He then did a backflip as he swung his blade destroying one of them. He then pointed his key to the sky as he yelled, "Thundaga!" Unlike Hearts' thunder spell a magical rain cloud appeared over the rest of the Heartless as several bolts of lightning to rain from the clouds into the Heartless.

The two of them kept on attacking each other until Hearts stabbed his keyblade into the ground, "Fire!" The usual ring of fire appeared, but this time it was absorbed into Trickmaster's batons.

"Do you really think you little fire trick can hurt me?" Trickmaster asked as he struck the rider across his chest. "I absorb fire!"

"Absorb this! Blizzaga!" Trickmaster heard Mickey's voice as he turned his head before he got hit with the stream of ice. "Sora it seems that Trickmaster is weak to our blizzard magic."

"I can tell," Hearts said as he pointed his key towards Trickmaster,"Blizz-" But he was cut off when a blast of green energy blasted both the key wielders back.

Both keywielders looked up and saw a certain black wearing witch, "Maleficent," Mickey said that name with disgust.

"Well it looks like the mouse came out of hiding," Maleficent said as she held up he staff, "How do you like your new form?"

Hearts pushed himself up from the ground, "Wait this is the one who turned you into a mouse?"

"Yes I was the one who turned him into a little mouse," The witch said as she created a dark portal, "That was his punishment now face yours."

Out of the portal came a familiar muscular white haired, but instead of his usual clothes was a black cloak. "Riku!" Hearts said as he ran towards his friend only for Riku to kick the rider back down. "Riku, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Master Xehanort commands me to do," He then pulled out a device similar to the Hearts Driver but the white was dark purple and the gold was a dull grey. "And he commands me to destroy Kamen Rider Hearts!" He then pulled out a Hearts Key similar to Hearts' but the gold was replaced by a dark purple. "Hen-shin," Riku said calmly as he inserted the key into the driver causing a more sinister voice to declare...

 **Key Insert! Unlocked!**

He then turned the key causing a dark purple light to engulf him and when the light faded a dark purple suit with yellow gauntlets and boots and a purple helmet with a silver mouthpiece to appear on him.

 **Heart Of The Demon! Dark Warrior Drive!**

Then yellow chest armor and silver crown pieces appeared and attacked onto Riku causing his eyes to glow dark purple. Dark shadows surrounded his right hand causing a sword that looked like a purple, red, and blue demon wing with a eye in the middle of the hilt.

This caused Hearts' eyes to open wide behind his helmet as he saw his best friend transform into a evil looking Kamen Rider.

"I am the Kamen Rider Dark Hearts! And with my sword Soul Eater I will defeat you!" Dark Hearts said as he pointed his sword at Hearts.

* * *

This was chapter two of Kamen Rider Hearts. Also I want to apologize to the few people who were waiting for a new chapter, but I had school so I did not have time to write. But now that I am done with the semester hopefully I will get a new chapter in two weeks. So anyways see you next time on Kamen Rider Hearts.


End file.
